Talk:Raiine/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Horse page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- JoePlay (Talk) 06:18, June 10, 2010 RE Sorry I actually don't. I apologize for not being able to help you. M. H. Avril 06:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments So you want the Comment featured turned on for the Treasure Isle Wiki? I think I can probably get that arranged for you. - Wagnike2 14:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Comments should be turned on now on Treasure Isle. - Wagnike2 17:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin I went ahead and made you the admin on here. Good luck. - Wagnike2 16:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Templates? Is there a way to create new templates to incorporate into the various pages. Footer-like templates for crops, trees, animals, buidlings, decorations, energy and each collection category would be nice. I would normally spend some time and create them, however I haven't found a way to develop new templates in the system. Templates? Is there a way to create new templates to incorporate into the various pages. Footer-like templates for crops, trees, animals, buidlings, decorations, energy and each collection category would be nice. I would normally spend some time and create them, however I haven't found a way to develop new templates in the system. Neighbors? Hi, it's mhavril39. I know we've edited together on the FarmVille wiki and here, and I was just wondering if you'd want to be my FrontierVille neighbor? I usually don't friend strangers, but none of my friends play the game. M. H. Avril 22:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :) Hi, nice to meet friend from FarmVille Wiki :) Dexter338 20:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : Hi. I would like to become an admin of this Wiki. I have some nice edits, and I also edit article on FarmVille Wiki as you know. Dexter338 20:38, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Hi. Can you grant me admin right? I get this message from Wagnike2: ::"Went ahead and granted you admin rights. Congrats. - Wagnike2 21:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) " ::but no result, I still can't move/delete files, delete articles... --Dexter338 12:21, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ok, thanks ;) I have to write to him again. --Dexter338 12:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Sorry, but Animal Ready Boost and Animal Harvest Boost are not the same. --Dexter338 14:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Animals I like your new Animal page. Would you consider re-arranging the Animals in alphabetical order? As the list grows, I think it would be easier to find a particular Animal. Jeaniedave 03:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey dude, thanks for fixing some of these templates. I'm so lost on templates, so maybe you could make/fix the template for market items, animals, clearing items, varmints, and/or buildings. Since they all have different factors (eg buildings have whacks and varmints have clobbers) and everything's screwed up at the moment. These could really help the wikia become more organized and neat. Meatball1996 04:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok thank you very much that makes my fresh article producing and article editing much easier on me. :) Meatball1996 04:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey if you could, could you somehow make it so that if something doesn't have a bonus collection it doesn't say "Bonus Collection" and then nothing below it? Also, for the cabin collection for example, the reward is two clothing and a free rocking chair. Could you make an Items category on the ones with the bonus collections in it too? So for that one for example, I could put in the items category two clothing and a rocking chair. Meatball1996 04:50, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Making an items category for the Bonus Collections would still be nice. Meatball1996 13:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Pictures What method/software/procedure do you use to get such nice pictures with the transparent background? I've just been using SnagIt to capture an area on the screen, but I like your pictures better. How do you accomplish it? Jeaniedave 04:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Meals table Hey, whenever I try to make a graph in meals having in the first column the name of the food and a picture, second column its energy boost, third market cost, and fourth level needed to gift. For one, the coins and energy templates get a little crazy and screw up so I can't use the icons (that is integrated with the templates). Also, (without the coins and energy templates) when I preview it/submit it, everything goes nuts and cells disappear and go everywhere. Could you try to make it? Thanks and please tell me what else I can do to help the wiki! :) Meatball1996 19:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Templates I agree that we need a standard Template for the Goals. Do we have a format yet to use as its Template? Like you said, I've seen a bunch of different formats, and didn't know which to use. Jeaniedave 09:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm a novice at templates. I don't understand why I'm seeing an empty tnavbar template, as opposed to a filled in table. How do we use this? I like the template with the Barrel in general. For me personaly, the font in the table is a little small. Is that typical for this kind of template? Now that we have some standards, how do we use them? Do I cut and paste, or is there a way to "load" a temple into a page? Also, how do I load the data in the table with the tiny font? If I edit the page, that particular table disappears. Jeaniedave 10:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) "You"? Just curious, why remove I/You in lieu of "Player"? 2. Also, the game help text references "Pioneer", so why don't we use that instead of "Player"? A lot of the text already refers to Pioneer, Spouse, and Kid as the players. 3. And take a look at the News Feed. There is reference to "Name" there. Should that be updated also? 1. In Pig Farming, "Player" is in italics, do you want to see it that way as a standard? 4. If we do make mass changes to a page like the News Feed, is there a mass find/replace option available? 5. The game help file never uses the word "Goal", but uses "Quest". Should we update this also? Hi there, I am new to the wiki! I would like to ask if you can put that same box template that you have on all the other building pages onto the School House page. Thanks for the help. Guidlines I believe there should be some guidelines set for what we should put on pages that are similar (i.e. all the crops, animals, buildings). For example I noticed on a few of the animal pages there are headlines that say "Production" while before I came across this I was putting it as "Feeding". I think we all need guidelines about this. Thanks :) P.S. Is the "Other Types" headline really necessary on the Grass page? Lol.. -Gornoxx 16:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Fixing the Navigation Templates Hey, I was poking around on the FarmVille Wiki and found there templates very organized and orderly. Though, one thing that struck me as very convenient and important to these navigation templates is that in the upper right-hand corner of all the navigational templates was "hide" and when you clicked on it the template minimizes itself. I poked around in it's coding and can't seem to find how to insert this into FrontierVille Wiki's. Maybe you could help us out with that, since you are an admin over there. When we visit some of the pages on this wiki, it seems long and boring with the navigational templates always maximized. - Meatball1996 23:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC) changes Hi :) I see you made some major changes to the Apple Tree page. Is that how we want the tree pages to look? Jeaniedave and I tried to make all the tree pages in the same format yesterday. Did you not want the visiting, goals, or some of the other information on the page? Chaos922 11:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Okay. I'll get to work on that now then. Chaos922 12:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Do you think that there's a way we could make a template for the Goals? so that we could just put a template goal on a page (tree for example) and the 3-4 goals that have to do with trees would be listed in the template. Chaos922 13:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Visiting The template looks good. :) Thanks. Chaos922 12:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) =Animal Harvest Boost= Hey ;) The current icon for the animal harvest boost is wrong, the correct icon is the one uploaded @ 10:55, June 17, 2010 FilipaGaspar 15:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Template:AnimalGrowths Please tell me if the new templates for the animal growth are ok. They include the 4 stages of the animals! FilipaGaspar 14:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Goals Can you tell me what is the correct structure for the Goals? Is it detailed like "Start Building Your Cabin" or condensed like "Eat Your Fruit" FilipaGaspar 18:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Redirect for Reputation Level We have a redirect from Energy Level to Energy, from Experience Level to Experence. How do we set up a redirect from Reputation Level to Reputation? Jeaniedave 23:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) New Environement Page Is there a particular reason why you are lumping a number of pages into the new Environment page? Just curious, but I like the individual pages better. Now, if I get a redirect, I have to scroll down through a number of topics to find what I was redirected for. This page has the potential now to become very large. Jeaniedave 07:45, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Questions 1. Just a followup, I didn't yet see an answer to my question above about a redirect for Rep Level. Can we do that? 2. Regarding your reply, : I'm sorry >.< we must delete all the articles that has a simple word or anything because it consider it as poor content... im sorry again LOL .. i will just rollback it again :) as i regret that those things are included on the main game Can you give me an example of something that has to be deleted? Would it be "Day"? I see that has been deleted, but still has a redirect to Environment. Jeaniedave 17:35, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Raiiiiiiiiiine hai. do i no u from somewhar??// 14:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the Goals I have put the description and the In-game hints from the goals only on the template just because others did it and told me to do it so I was beeing consistent. If it was wrong, please tell me and I'll undo it! Energy On/about 21 June 2010, Zynga changed the values associated with the Energy Levels. Could you please check your own maximum Energy Level for your particular Experience Level, and update it on the Energy page? Remove the temporary "unsure" note that I have on the line(s) you update. Thanks! Jeaniedave 05:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) - Just thought since there was a 'description' section placed in the Infobox/Goal Template that it was only needed once on the page. There was no set guideline on how to write out the Goals so I just did what others were doing/telling me to and trying to make all Goals pages the same --FrontierVille Fan 07:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Raiine, where u get the icon of all items? trouble open up my stuff hey, may you can help me i got some trouble to open my stuff.......it not loading...........opening the market isn´t any problem but when i want to open my stuff there is no popup and then the market isnt loading anymore i already updated everything which i can update and i also closed my adblock thx in advance greets steve Thanks Thank you! :) --FrontierVille Fan 18:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Mat Do you still want a Brown egg? I'm desperate for a welcome mat!! And I have three brown eggs! Cheers Lis 20:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Trade for Welcome Mat Do you still have that Welcome Mat from the Cabin Collection? I have a Lantern from the Barn Collection and it can be yours for the low-low price of free with a trade. I really need a welcome mat. Just send me a friend requests and put "Welcome Mat Trade" in the message so I will know its you. my Facebook: facebookdotcom/alexdotwoods I really need a Welcome Mat :( I am willing to trade any item I have for a Welcome Mat. I would be so grateful! Lmorris 454 04:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) barn lantern i have three lanterns if you are still interested in trading for a welcome matNikole h 06:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) 05:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC)